Para Bellum
by XxTheMoonRiddlexX
Summary: Three spirits faced the single most dangerous enemy known to all immortals, and won, but at a great cost. The Big Four thought Pitch Black was bad, but that was before they, along with the Bennetts, Mother Nature and the other season spirits met Hell's new allies. Everyone, prepare for war because Here. They. Come. (THIRD in "Aurora Borealis") *CH.6-...We Fight
1. A Hellion to Capture

**Well, seeing as this is the first chapter, there isn't much to say, except that I want to notify all who are reading the "Aurora Borealis" series: Previous requests for the story parts to be longer have been taken into account. For future "Aurora" stories, they will be longer. (If I simply can't seem to combine two of the stories, I will write longer chapters.) Right, got that out of the way, now the fun can begin! **

**ENJOY!**

**PS- I am continuing from where "Momento Vivire" left off!**

**XxTheMoonRiddlexX**

**_Disclaimer: No, most unfortunately I do not own Rise of The Guardians of any of its character. I only own Hell and...his allies; Not Pitch though._**

* * *

Pitch: EXCUSE ME?!

**Me/**Jamie: Pitch, go away, your dead!

Tooth:Why is the -THE GHOST OF-

_(muffled)_

Jack:Yes, I do believe Pitch is in your living room.

**Me: Great! He can help!**

_**Disclaimer: Well he can't have MY job.**_

North: Whatever comes later comes later. Please, continue.

* * *

_**~AURORA BOREALIS~**_

**Para Bellum**

**Chapter 1-A Hellion to Capture!**

"Capturing a hellion that is literally the definition of one is harder than it looks." Jack whispered, breathing heavily. He was tired; they all were tired, from fighting Hell and avoiding the infernos that Hell had caused to spontaneously erupt around them as the fight continued. _The Grand Canyon is a horrible place for a battle, _Jack thought. Bunny managed a breathless laugh and merely commented with, "YOU are the definition of one, and it was easier than you'd expect!"

The two Guardians were hiding inside a small cave in the side of a cliff over-looking the raging river, waiting for Hell to come close enough for them to attack. Jack's bow and quiver were slung over his left shoulder and his staff was cradled to his chest by his right hand. He impatiently thumbed the bow string as an eagle soared past their cave toward the opposite side of the canyon and the setting sun. "I wasn't expecting you to show up, shove me in a sack and toss me through a magic portal. Hell on the other hand, is expecting us." Jack pointed out. A burst of fire shot down from above the cave and Jack and Bunny simultaneously tightened their grips on their weapons. They both tensed when a few rocks and death threats fell past them (literally and metaphorically, assumingly from Hell and his fire army. Not the mention, it was a fire army that could talk.

Tooth's shrieks of rage, were intermixed with whip lashes that could only belong to the Sandman. North, as Bunny had seen, was diagonally underneath their cave on a tucked away ledge. Jack slipped off his bow and after hooking his staff to his quiver strap, selected a carbon fiber arrow and got ready to draw and fire. _Come on guys, drop the globe, _Jack screamed in his mind, desperately wanting the agreed signal to appear. Similar to a wish on command, a snowglobe dropped like a bullet past the cave entrance. Jack Frost tipped himself dauntlessly off the cave's edge, arrow aimed at the rock wall. He shot once, then just as fast, twice, three, four times firing his magically tipped carbon fiber arrows into four zig-zag points in the reddened rock he was whistling rapidly past. "ACK!" And suddenly the ground was there way too fast, giving Jack barely enough time to put the bow over his shoulder and flip his staff into his hands (all in about four seconds .)

It took a lot of wind to reverse the pull of gravity, and cost him just enough time that a squadron of six fire spirits spotted and charged straight at him. His heart beating rapidly in a blind panic, the Guardian of Fun forced himself to focus deep inside. Jack let laughter bubble up from his center and his staff was only a blur as he whirled around with a real smile playing on his lips, a tornado of cold blasted the fire spirits, stunning them (_if not freezing them_) so Jack could rocket up and away.

* * *

**And my friends, _that_, was just a taster and I am honestly sorry for all non-action types, because from here on out, it only gets rougher. There will be a calmer story in the middle. I promise, and you'll see! **

**(REVIEW and PM!)**


	2. Coldest, Darkest, Strongest

**Please review, it's really nice to know what readers like/don't like! This one's dedicated to all readers! **

_**Disclaimer: Anddddd...? **_

**Me:(sigh) AND Disclaimer!**

* * *

**Here is your ticket; now ladies and gentlemen, sit back, relax, _and enjoy the show._..**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Coldest, Darkest, Strongest**

The moon had risen, the constellations had appeared and it was midnight when the battle halted. Jack Frost was fighting Hell on the edge of a cliff that overlooked one of the steeper drops into the canyon. "Hey Frost," Hell began yet another taunt while their respective weapons—the trident and staff- clashed together, "You know why leaves fall in Autumn?"

The winter spirits changed his staff from his right hand to his left, suppressing a shudder from exhaustion that he would let no one see. His eyes, though weary, blazed with power. "They fall because Breeze…ushers in Autumn obviously." Jack answered, watching Hell closely. Behind them, the other Guardians were fighting the fire spirits. Hell smirked and his voice was filled with what could only be described as genuine, malevolent darkness as he said back, "No Jackson, how naïve you are. The leaves fall because they mourn. They mourn for the lives that winter will take."

Jack hesitated one second too long and that was all Hell needed. Tongues of flame whirled from his hands to surround Jack, one of them wrapping tightly around the staff of winter and yanking it from its owners hands. The staff was released and it skidded over the edge of the cliff. Jack Frost watched it fall; And Jack Frost felt it break, as if his own soul was torn into a billion little pieces. Far below, the great river carried the small clumps of splinters away from the scene of its destruction. He could not contain the scream of pain that tore itself from his lungs, and his back arched as though hundreds of volts of electricity were surging though his body.

There was only darkness, only pain. He felt the pain, he heard the pain, he breathed the pain and he lived the pain. You see, Jack Frost was used to pain; He knew the many forms that pain could come in, and he had lived them all.

Suddenly a fire was lit in his heart. Someone would know his pain. Someone would_ feel_ the pain, of one-thousand blizzards.

Bunny saw Jack collapse to his knees with his head in his hands. The Guardian of Hope was back-to-back with North. _Jack, come one, get up!, _Bunny thought, blocking a fire spirits red-hot sword as Tooth threw a stray egg bomb at it. As the fire spirit went up into a multicolored flaming fireball, the four other Guardians saw Hell kick Jack in the back, knocking him facedown into the dusty red rock where he lay unmoving. Hell let out a cold laugh and turned to the Guardians with a ruthless smile.

As Jack had been kicked to the ground, his hand had grazed something cold and wooden. It was his bow and Jack knew he could create an arrow out of ice in this case! He located Hell (who was standing practically next to him) by the sound of his voice as he commanded his army. "To their knees." Jack heard Hell say, and then he launched himself at Hell, not even looking to confirm if his trajectory was correct. He was only a little off but was still able to tackle his enemy to the ground. Jack felt the now familiar burning feeling whenever he got too close to Hell, but shook it to the back of his mind to pin Hell down. "You will know my pain!" Jack hissed, his voice echoing in a possessed manner, his eyes glowing bright enough to give *****Solena Star sunburn. In one fluid motion, he had notched the arrow and had it pointed straight at Hell's heart. For one moment, the two simply looked at each other, one with pure, raw strength and arrogance, the other with harsh, cold fury.

"I dare you," Hell snarled while he struggled to get free. They wrestled fruitlessly for a few more seconds. "I accept." Jack whispered, and he showed no mercy, pulling back the bow-string to its limit then loosing the arrow only inches away from Hell's chest.

Such was the poison of winter's wrath, that Hell began to literally freeze up. By the time he could think, his entire upper body was paralyzed.

The fire army was powerful, but the Guardians gained the upper hand while Jack kept Hell at bay. "We gotta help Jack!" Sandy flashed the words over his head as he whipped the fire spirits back to whatever hell-hole they came from. Tooth was the first to break though the new wall of flame. She was just in time to see Hell kick Jack away from him. Using his fire, Hell began to slowly melt the arrow's paralyzing after affects when suddenly a green-blue blur stopped him.

Tooth dove at Hell, her wings and feathers temporarily confusing him. Hell dropped to the ground and rolled sideways to avoid getting his head taken off. With new determination to defeat the Guardians and avenge Pitch's death, Hell fueled the fire in his body, and the ice-arrow was melted to oblivion.

Jack Frost lay on his right side, all previous energy gone. The pain in his heart had grown. He still held his bow, because it was the last thing he could hold.

Inside his hoodie, Pitch's dagger slipped and its tip grazed Jack's skin through a small tear in the blue fabric.

* * *

**(*Solena Star is the automatic (born into being) Guardian of Light. You'll hear more about her later.)**

**_"Lets go, here we go, time to put on a show..."_(song; I forget who by,) Seems to sum up this chapter for me at least. I heard the song on youtube for a fan-made ROTG video. Dedication to anyone who can help me find it!  
**


	3. Carpe Noctem

**So sorry that I have not updated in a while. School and homework have taken. over. my. life. So, anyway, this is a slight cliffhanger-y chapter...kinda. Hope you like it! More coming soon! **

***"Carpe Noctem" means "Seize the night!" in ancient Latin***

**ENJOY!**

**XxTheMoonRiddlexX**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Carpe Noctem***

Compared to this, being shot by an arrow was all rainbows and butterflies', being burned by fire was milk and cookies, being lashed by a whip was a game of hockey on the Burgess lake and even being stabbed and thrown into an ice crevasse (x2) was a little ray of sunshine.

This though, this agony was one Jack had felt only once before, the time he had first been walked through. He never wanted to feel this time of pain again, and yet here it was.

The world was red, streaked in black. He felt his breath coming shallow and short and his hands dropped the bow and flew to where the blade nicked him.

"JACK! NO! What happened?"

"Frostbite! Are you-ack!"

"Bunny!"

"I'm okay, whats wrong with Jack?!"

The commentary around Jack bounced around his mind like a beach ball as his world continued to fade away. There had been times in his life that Jack Frost wished he could die; This, was one of them. Before he lost all consciousness, a few more bits of conversation made it into his mind.

"Seize the night! Victory is almost upon us!"

"Oh how poetic. Like we're-('BASH')-gonna let you get away with this!"

"Yes, not while I am alive!"

"Would you rather die? That can be arranged."

"Rather no-('PHWHIPP')"

"NO!"

"Don't! You will fail,"

Then there was only darkness. He was in the place where even the Moon cannot see. And Jackson Frost was burning. The prick from the dagger in sync with the three red lines on his face from Hell's trident.

* * *

**Yea, I know, it's short. I'm tired. The world's so unfair isn't it? I'll "get back to you guys" as soon as I can.**


	4. Warm-Up Act

**Raise your hand if the last chapter slightly freaked you out? Okay, good, because I was freaked out like 'how do I fix this situation these poor guys are in?' and then I wrote the rest of the story and I stopped. I managed to slip this chapter in because even though it's the weekend, I still have homework. I hope you like this chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

**XxTheMoonRiddleXx**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again, Enjoy being shocked.**_

**Me/**Tooth**: Your input always brightens the day, Disclaimer.**

_**Disclaimer: Sarcasm. Never gets old. Why are we whispering anyway? **_

**Me: We're playing "Tag-Hide-and-Seek". We have to be quiet.**

_**Disclaimer: Say again?**_

**Me: Someone, or in this case two someones' (me and Tooth) are it and when they find someone the person they find has to run to the base (a certain location) and if the found person gets to the base before their tagged, they're safe. If you are found and you do get tagged, you're out (like, you have to sit and watch the rest of the game.**

Tooth: Yes, and if more than two people make it to the base without getting tagged, you play another round. The people who are out, stay out until the game ends and the person or two people who made it to the base in the last round are the next who are "It".

_**Disclaimer: Sounds fun. When's the next game start? **_

**Me: After we find Jack, Jamie and Sandy.**

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to** _DogsLiveOn_**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Warm-Up Act**

"Burgess, Pennsylvania was 82 degrees today. In February." Bunny announced as he stepped out of a portal (which he'd only agreed to use since tunnels don't bode well with hanging palaces) onto the East-African tooth platform.

"Making Pitch's lair his own didn't help. Hell's heating up the place!" Jamie Bennett leaned on a golden support column, blowing brown hair out of his eyes as he did so. The paintbrush in his right hand dripped purple paint onto the butcher-paper that covered most of the platform. Since the Warren was mostly destroyed, North's workshop was already too busy and crowded and Sandy didn't have a certain place he stayed very long, the Tooth Palace was the only place left no one else would find the Easter Eggs. White eggs in cartons were stacked in numerous, tall piles.

Jamie and Sophie had been feverishly helping the Guardians paint Easter eggs, so at some children would not stop believing and get some eggs. Because even in war, life must go on and for Bunny, life included and centered around Easter and hope. Even if he had to use STORE-bought eggs. In his defense, it was both eggs and saving the world or buying (and therefore depriving) all of the local grocery stores within a 40 mile radius of Burgess of their egg supply for the next week or two or three. Hey, at least Tooth was able to _pay _for them.

The "Battle of the Canyon" had been four days earlier. "You know, Hell's not exactly hiding." North commented, setting a red AND blue egg on his current pile.

"After what happened at the Grand Canyon? I don't think he believes we'd go after him with Easter so close…he knows what he's doing, and that's our downfall." Bunny said in a deadly serious tone. His ears folded back as he remembered Jack lying on the rocky ground and looking just a little too close to Death's door.

"But he wouldn't exactly be _shocked_. It has been four days," Tooth muttered angrily, finishing off her egg with a blue swirl.

"And that's four days that Jack has been with Hell. He HAVE to get Jack back! NOW, not in a few days, not after Easter…before something really bad happens." Jamie suddenly felt a surge of power from the thought of getting Jack back and sending Hell, to, well…hell.

"We already know where Hell is 'camping for the night'. What we don't know is how to beat him."

"Let's go find out, shall we?"

Meanwhile, in Pitch's old lair…_"Do you know why the leaves fall in Autumn Jackson?"…"We NEVER should have trusted you!"…"Jack, what have you done?"…"He has to go."…"Pitch was right, I make a mess of everything."_

"Frost," At the hiss of a voice calling his name, Jack jerked in his bindings, startled into reality from a nightmare. A nightmare that wasn't given to him, from Pitch Black. The wall against his back was so very familiar; Pitch had once cornered him here. This was the only one with moonlight on it, and Jack now squinted in its harshness. About a foot in front of him was Hell, who was crouching down to his level.

"What do you want." Jack said, more as a statement than a question. His voice was grated and hoarse after having little use for it after four days.

"I want you to let go." Hell's gray eyes pierced Jack's soul, making paralyzed with fear as the world's worst mistakes flashed through his mind. Hell smiled, as he made the memories continue to roll and added, "Because if you don't…that mistake will join them." Hell pointed at Jack's forehead as tears came to the winter spirits eyes. World War I, World War II, the Atomic Bomb, chemical weapons…Jack had to watch them all like a movie.

"No…no-no please stop. Stop, stop it please Hell, "Jack pleaded.

"I know you Jack Frost. I can feel you are hiding pain, I know you collapsed from a near-self-inflicted cut from the dagger of Pitch Black. And I also know that you harbor more sadness and pain than any immortal or mortal should be burdened with." Hell voice turned silky. Over the four days, Jack had learned that Hell was a liar, had two siblings that were also spirits, he had immense power, and Hell was a masterful Silver tongue. His words always found their way as the 'truth' in Jack Frost's heart (whether or not it really was the truth,) and this time they drove in too deep. And Jack Frost's pure, good, melted heart? His golden jewel among the best of us? Well it, began to crumble.


	5. In The End

**Oh my gosh, I just realized that I have been writing "Rise of The Guardians" stories (fanfictions) for just over a year! My first story, was written on 11-5-12! WOW...time perception is SO weird. It feels like it was just yesterday! And ROTG's first year anniversary is in five days. I have a Anniversary Special (story) for you all, coming soon.**

* * *

_**TAG-HID-AND-SEEK STATUS UPDATE:**_

_**Disclaimer's Status- ALIVE-SAFE **_

**My Status- ALIVE-IT**

Tooth's Status**-ALIVE-IT**

Jack's Status**-UNKNOWN (YET TO BE FOUND)**

Jamie's Status-**ALIVE-OUT**

Bunny's Status-**ALIVE-SAFE**

North's Status**- ALIVE-OUT**

Sandy's Status-**UNKNOWN (YET TO BE FOUND)**

**(New Player)**

Pitch Black's Status-**GHOST-JUST JOINED GAME-UNKNOWN (YET TO BE FOUND)**

* * *

**Chapter 5-In The End…**

Hell gripped his trident in anticipation. He could feel the terror of death grow stronger every second that good lost its battle to evil in Jack Frost's mind. Turning to face the empty center of the lair, Hell whispered, "Welcome back brother. I promised that I would save you."

Jack's body was jerked sideways, hovering in the air for a second before falling limply to the ground again. And then out of his hands flowed a white, opaque mist. The mist condensed at the room's center, turning red, then black, and then fading and disappearing altogether. And when the darkness cleared, a boy (who was clearly younger than Hell) was standing there with his head down. When the boy raised his head, his raven black hair tousled by the invisible wind from the mist, his amber eyes had rays of cerulean radiating from his pupils.

"Thank you." The boy had a soft smile, one relief from someone who had been granted freedom. Hell walked forward and the younger boy raced with childish glee into his arms. The siblings embraced with a hug that rivaled North's.

"Welcome back to life, Dark." Hell, forever seventeen like Jack Frost, gripped his thirteen year old brother's shoulders. Dark wore a green, long sleeved shirt, black jeans and black, simple boots.

That was when Dark spotted the winter spirit, bound to the wall with mostly-impermeable (minus Hell) chains around his wrists. Jack was still unconscious.

"You used his terror for my resurrection?" Dark asked, walking over to stand beside Jack. Hell nodded. Dark swept his hand through the air above Jack's body and a strange black shadow rose into his hands, slowly forming a bow and an arrow. Jack stirred slightly and mumbled something unintelligible.

"It is good to have a weapon again. This must have been his favorite?" Dark looked the black arrow up and down in a satisfied nature.

"No, actually. I'm rather surprised; your weapons always come from the darkness of someone else, manifested to their favorite form of a weapon. Jack always favored his staff of winter."

Hell and Dark looked at each other and both were slightly puzzled. Dark turned back to watch Jack struggle to breath as more shadows seeped out of him into the bow and arrow in Dark's hands.

"Maybe our dear sister has something to do with it?" Hell suggested. "No, I doubt that she would even know of the event. He's not, you know, dead," Dark countered. Then he smiled for a moment and commented, "Do you remember that time we messed with Father Time, (big mistake) and he sent us to the future as punishment?"

"I fully remember the incident; it was not so much a punishment as a learning curve. Wasn't the year 2258?"

"Yea, 2258. That man I got my weapon from was from a 'Federation' or something like that. I learned that I really do like laser guns, phasers, blasters and worm-hole grenades."

"That was, however, an experience that I do not wish to repeat. Ever. I'd rather live to the future than skip to it."

Dark whipped around suddenly and fired the arrow into the dark, shadow-y walls of the lair. Hell nodded, impressed as the arrow sunk to half shaft into the stone. Dark grinned as he held out is hand and another arrow swirled into existence. Holding the arrow and bow together, the two melded, the arrow becoming part of the bowstring.

The three inflamed lines on Jack's face flared a brilliant red, as did the cut from Pitch's dagger. They glowed like burning coals. Then Jack Frost's eyes burst open.

His eyes had rays of amber.

* * *

**"Ta-daa" **

**(*please review*)**


	6. We Fight

**Hi again! I have had a little time so I typed up more of _Para Bellum_ for all you wonderful readers! Just a few notices: CH.6 marks the beginning of five chapters told from a different person's perspective. This time Jamie is telling the story. The next time it will be Tooth, and so forth. I just wanted to try something different. **

**ENJOY!**

**XxTMRxX**

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to_ **_Tigermike83_**

* * *

**Chapter 6-…We Fight (Jamie)**

It's never a great idea to give a kid a knife. But all those rules can go out the window if you're a ten year old best friend of a Guardian of Childhood, and/or one of the strongest believers. Because how else would my mother (the only adult believer in 139 years) be okay with a yeti teaching me swordplay and fencing at the North Pole? "A week with one of the most deadly enemies you have ever faced. A WEEK!?" My mom, Jane Bennett, was nearly shouting in shock as Phil pushed me into the main Globe Room with his sword. I had been surprised originally (aka two days ago) when the Guardians of Childhood got to talking with mom and me about our self-defense skills. Then Phil had offered to teach me. I don't know how, and still continue to not know how a giant yeti can fight so agilely and well! Oh, and gently, did I mention gently? Phil and I continued to spar even as North and my mom kind of added us to their conversation.

"Jamie, you have to help Sandy locate Jack when he gets back from the Southern Europe because Romania, Bulgaria, Moldova, Turkey and Belarus seem to have quite a few unwanted fire spirits. And Phil," North was talking quite fast now, and I could tell this was going to become a long list of things to do for everyone.

"Could you check the armory? I am not sure it is fully checked and stocked from the storage room and we need to be ready anytime now. Bunny is coming soon and he and I will check the evacuation routes to make sure everything is okay on that side of things. Jane, your computer software skills. You can help us?"

I really believed then that North had just issued the LONGEST war orders in the history of humankind. Then I registered it all, er, or maybe my brain just caught up and I dropped my fencing sword with a clatter. "Locate Jack? Sandy? Checking armories? Evacuation software?" My voice rose into a confused panic. Phil and I looked at each other then back at North and my mom.

"You know my old job at NCAR?" Mom asked me. My mouth dropped open.

"No. You worked at NCAR?" I gasped in shock; My mother had worked for the National Center for Atmospheric Research in Boulder, Colorado?

"Yes, I was a main software engineer there. Not with the scientists but still, yes I worked there, Jamie."

I really thought my mother could not surprise me anymore, when she added, "Actually, I met your father there. North asked me if I could help install a tracking system into the globe's command center. I said that I probably could."

I just managed to nod. That was when, out one of the windows, I saw…TWO Auroras? The only reason there were two Aurora Borealis's is because North's Aurora from the workshop is green with a little red, Tooth's is purple, Bunny's is green and a little yellow and Jack's Aurora (from the ice-castle he built in the Antarctic named 'Victoria Aeternitas') is blue I have never seen Sandy's. Not sure he even has one.

The two I saw were colliding in mid-air and their colors were purple, and green and yellow. "GUYS! We need to go. _Now_. It's Bunny and Tooth's Auroras!" I yelled, grabbing everyone's attention around me. I picked up my sword and pointed out the window. North was already moving, ready for action by the time I was even done pointing.

"Phil, the armory. Just forget the supply check and get the workshop ready. Full war make-over! Jane, Jamie, find Sophie and make sure Phil gets her to my office. Then we will all meet in armory! Seven minutes!" North shouted command after command after command. It made me a bit awe-struck. I knew my mom would go the opposite way I did until one of us found my sister so I ran down a randomly chosen hallway.

Mom found Sophie with Ron the elf (and his many friends) in the packing peanut section of the packaging department on the fourth floor, and when I saw them from the seventh floor, I changed course and headed for the armory.

The Armory was on the second floor, and already really crowded. All I could do was wait until Phil or North helped me. North did, a minute later when he showed up with my mom. The day before (and I'd only been at this, what, three days at most?)I had finally gotten the hang of the armor. My mom had been learning things too. North held up a small block of ice first to me, then my mom and we each too one. "Jamie Bennett. Full body armor." I told the piece of ice, and then with a smile, I added, "Invisible meld."

In a few moments, with a flurry of icy magic and wonder, I felt no different but when North picked up a small dagger and threw it forcefully at me (the ultimate game of trust,) the closet it got to me was five centimeters away from my face. He did the same with my mom and the dagger deflected harmlessly. The ice had melted into us and become our armor.

The sleigh was all ready by the time (with only 15 seconds left from the 7 minutes!) mom, North and I go down to it. North grabbed hold of the reins. "It's never been two before. Never; the multiple Auroras are only precautionary, but never more than one at a time!" North informed us as mom and I held onto something solid so we wouldn't fall out.

"We're going to have to decide who to go to first." My mom said thoughtfully, glancing at her watch.

"I'll go to the Warren. I can use a snowglobe, and come on, it can't be that bad. The place has only gotten…three…destruction's!" I volunteered.

"No, no, no. You may know a few-"

"You are only ten-"

"I know all that! But most likely Sandy has also seen the Auroras' and went to the Warren or Tooth Palace! And we can't afford to lose time with all three of us going to one location at a time." I countered them both and crossed my arms, waiting for the final verdict.

In the end, North went to the Tooth Palace and I went to Bunny's Warren with my mom. But as soon as we got there, I kind of wished I'd gone to the Tooth palace.


End file.
